Running
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FANFIC 8D  
>Summary: For reasons still unknown, the well-known crimean mercenary, also it's hero, Ike, stabbed, leaving her dead or very badly hurt, Crimea's queen Elincia. In order to keep his life, Ike escapes Crimea by going through a portal, the one he was supposed to go to make his way to the so-called "Smash Mansion". There, he knew he wasn't safe, but at least he would have enough time to figure out what will be his next move<strong>

**Rated: T for safety**

**Genres: Adventure, some action, Suspense, Family, Friendship, Humor, and MAYBE some Romance (coz i am a romance bitch :3)**

**Main character(s): Ike Greil, Samus Aran, Marth Lowell, Peach ToadStool**

**Other: Doesn't involve any OC, is kind of a crossover between FE 9/10 and Super Smash Bros Brawl, and it's AU (Alternative Universe) for obvious reasons, but I am willing to explain if one doesn't sees this reasons**

**Enjoy the prologue 8D this fanfic is mainly to improve my skills at Adventure and other genres**

**The characters (c) Nintendo  
>Running (c) Me<strong>

**PS: This fails xD**

* * *

><p>Finally he reached his chance to relax a little. Panting, the blue haired mercenary known as Ike put his hand on a wall. He was exhausted, he had been running for like an hour now, but for him, it had been forever. He finally got out of the soldier's sight... for now, that is. He was looking down to his boots, without being able to stop panting.<p>

His panting kept increasing and deasicing. He held his sword he should have returned three months ago to Begnion, the Holy Blade of Ragnell, in his left hand. This mentioned sword was covered in blood, and so was Ike. His face had a lot of blood on it, and his clothes got dirty with blood as well.

'I...must...go' the mercenary, once known as a hero, thought. It just mattered time before he had to start running again. Then, he saw what he have been looking for: a portal. He walked to it, and stared at it for a moment. It looked like a black-pitch endless hole, but he didn't care at the moment, so without thinking further, he threw himself inside the mentioned portal.

'I don't care where this takes me. As long as I can go somewhere where I can fix this whole mess, I am willing to go anywhere and do anything, even if it means killing people... besides... I just did that...'

The mercenary fell for hours until he got unconsious. His eyes closed slowly, and while they were closing, he only wished and hoped that he got into the right hole this time


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for Blunt and Agressive Ike 8D Much like an introduction to... nothing really but yeah, this is chapter one :3**

**R&R! (Read & Review!)**

* * *

><p>When Ike opened his eyes, he was sitting on a slightly lighten up hall, with his dirty sword Ragnell. He remembered now... He got to the Smash Mansion, and proceed to enter and wait in the Hall of The Newcomers, in which he had to wait 'til Master Hand called him, for what Ike had to present himself to the rest of the Smashers.<p>

'Thank Goddess, nobody noticed the blood on my sword' he thought to himself, looking to his beloved golden sword. He stared at it, and took it with one hand, and put it over his knees

'Darn it, I hate it when this is this dirty' he said 'I need to clean it. When I step in front of everyone, they will see the blood for sure, but I have nothing to clean it' He then took his hand to his forehead '... I have no choice. Either that or being doomed'

With both of his hand, which Ike tooked behind his head, he started to untie his black greenish headband, in order to use it to clean his sword. When he finally untied it, he began to clean Ragnell

'Damn, the blood is dry' thought Ike. Dry blood won't make things any easier. After rubbing his headband with his sword for a couple of minutes, he didn't get all the blood wiped away, it now looked blurry over his sword, but, at least, no one will notice the blood unless they have it next to them or very close

"Let's proceed with our next newcomer!" Ike heard the leader, Master Hand, exclaim with joy from the stadium. He knew he was the next one, so he quickly tied his headband again and stood up, took his sword and went to the stadium, letting his red torn cape crawl over the floor.

When Ike stepped in the middle of the stadium, and turned to all the people watching him, he first was blinded by the powerful lights pointing at him. His vision became blurry right when he turned to the people. He tried to stop the light penetrate to his eyes by covering them sightly with his black gloved hand, but it was useless

"Um... could you make those light to not point at me?" he asked.

"Of course, Mister Greil" Master Hand said. He made a signal to the people working with the lights. They soon made them less powerfull. Good enough for Ike's poor vision

"Right..." the mercenary said. He looked at all those people looking at him... all those eyes, and then he felt like something was eating him from the inside. He ignored that however "My..." he let out a sigh "My name is Ike, Ike Greil" he stopped a little "That's all" he was ready to leave when someone on the audience spoke

"Hey wait!" Ike turned to find the voice calling him. He saw that the voice came from a girl with long blonde hair, who dressed a crown, and had a pink dress, so Ike automatically asumed she was a princess.

"Yes?" Ike replied with his blunt voice. The feeling started to grow, he knew he had to dissapear as soon as possible

"You... can't leave us like that! Say more!" the pink princess said, and everyone seemed to agree.

Ike groaned "Tch..." he rolled his eyes and looked at them "Well, I am a mercenary, and a commander. I command a group of mercenaries called 'The Greil Mercenaries', originally leaded by my deaceased dad. I saved Crimea. There, now can I leave?"

"But!" the princess protested "Tell us more!"

Rage took over Ike's mind, so he responded in a not nice way "Look, stupid princess, I have no time for this stupid shitty chat. I have better things to do than tell you when I breathe, and at what speed I do so. Now, leave me alone, will ya?" with that stated, Ike left the stadium.

He ran to his room, and locked the door behind him when he finally made it to the said room. He pressed his back onto the door, and slipped until he sat on the floor. Panting again, he looked around his little room. He threw his sword to the right. His vision was becoming blurry again, and the feeling he felt earlier grew stronger every second he breathed

"Mur-Murder...St-stay Back... I...commend you..." those meaningless words where the last stated by Ike before he passed out once more


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn it I'm excited today I have 3 chappies so far written in one day considering how LAZY I am**

**Rawr, introducing the other two main characters **

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Blue eyes started to open, and looked around. Those eyes saw they were on a mostly white room, and that he was not alone. He saw a robot doing something in the background, a bed where a prince laid, and next to him, another robot, or at least, someone with a robot suit, that had turned brillant colors, like red and orange, into depressed ones<p>

"Oh, finally decided to wake up, grumpy mercenary?" said the 'robot' next to Ike. Mentioned mercenary looked confused as he sat on the bed he was earlier laying, not remembering what happened. He said nothing, just made weird face expressions

"You passed out inside your room, and Master Hand and me found you" the 'robot' replied

"...Then...how did you...find me?" Ike said, finally, with a really low voice

"We followed you to ask you about your outburst back at the Pokemon Stadium" Ike remembered. He let his rage go all over him, and insulted a princess

"Right..." Ike looked at the 'robot'. He looked at its red healmet. He kept staring at it, until the 'robot' took it off, showing the face or a beautiful woman with blue greenish eyes and long blonde hair, tied into a high pony-tail

"I suppose you wanted me to do that" Ike was surprised. He didn't expect that to be a she

He nodded, of course

The girl chuckled "Indeed you did" she sighed "My name is Samus Aran, plase to meet you" she offered him her armored hand. He gently took it and shake it

"Pleased...to meet you" the spiky blue haired young man responded

"So tell me" she said, looking at him. Ike looked confused. Tell her what? "Why did you make such an outburst back there?

Ike looked down. He had no excuse actually, unless, of course, he told why he did it. That, would mean he must reveal his dark dirty litte secret. Even though he didn't want it, he told her

"Can I...tell you...later at my room? I... know I have...to explain myself...but I would like it to be in a...less crowded place, for what...the explanation is my...'dark' secret"

Now, Samus sure was interested to know why Ike made that. She stood up "Of course. I'll meet you in your room in the night. We will see eachother sooner or later as the day flows, so don't worry" she left the room as soon as she finished that line

Ike saw her leave, and then proceeded to stand up. He wasn't wearing his chest/shoulder armor, nor his cape or his belts or his black gloves. His shirt was open, showing the red t-shirt he wears under it, and luckily he had his boots, but he wasn't wearing his headband. His sword was next to him, so he grabbed it. He noticed Ragnell had been washed, for what he didn't saw the blood marks he left earlier.

'I wonder...what they...' he didn't finish the thought actually. He began to walk across the room, in order to reach the door and leave. As he did, he noticed the princess he had insulted earlier was on the room, attending or accompanying the earlier mentioned prince, which had blue hair. Ike decide to not ask for forgiveness, and left the room inmediatly,

The feeling in his stomach had left, but came back as the day flowed


End file.
